Waiting for you
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: She knows who's in his heart for now, but she hopes to be the one he sees eventually. One-shot


**Fandom**: Skip Beat

.

**Title**: Waiting for You

.

**Pairing**: Shoko / Sho Fuwa

.

**Type**: Romance / One-shot

.

**Rating**: Mature

.

**Warning**: Contains a sexual situation

.

**Summary**: She knows who's in his heart for now, but she hopes to be the one he sees eventually.

* * *

When she first decided to be his manager, she only wanted to do it because he had tremendous talent. He was very easy to get along with and eager to learn the ropes of the business so that he could make it to the top.

And with his wit and keen insight he did just that and became the sexy and talented man that stood before her today. His cute boy-next-door persona that he had arrived with at the front door of showbiz had been shattered and now he was a sex icon for all the women of Japan to lust over.

Shoko had watched him grow and had also witness his lust for her grow even stronger. But despite all the excuses she had made in the past, and the advances that she had ignored because of their age difference, she couldn't help but to fall in love with him.

Maybe it was his constant flirtatious behavior or maybe it was her loneliness that caused her to finally give in. But regardless of how they got to be, they were there and how she dealt with her feelings made all the difference.

"And that's a wrap," the director yelled signifying that they had finished the shoot for Sho's new promo clip Dangerous.

Shoko sighed as she looked down at the schedule they she had made for the day. He didn't have much else to do for the day which made her feel a bit relieved that she would be able to go home early tonight and relax, she had been so stressed out lately.

A crew member for lighting walked over to her and expressed his happiness over getting things done on time and Shoko couldn't help but to agree with him and thank him for his hard work. Her eyes roamed over the studio as she watched everyone as they began to break down the set and put everything away when suddenly her eyes landed on his.

He starred back at her with such intensity that it made her heart beat speed up instantaneously. His blue eyes stared into hers as a small grin flashed across his lips and she knew why he had been starring and what he wanted.

To everyone who didn't know him well, his expression could have just been one of the many smug looks he always had on his face, but with the look in his eyes and his expression she knew that he wanted her but who he wanted remained the question.

"Well I have to excuse myself now," she said to the crew member as she smiled politely and held up the stack of papers in her hand. "I have to go over the rest of today's schedule with Sho before we leave for his next job."

The crew member nodded and Shoko made her way towards the dressing room. As she walked up to the door which was slightly ajar, she inhaled deeply and then exhaled and prepared herself mentally for what was in store for her.

It baffled her sometimes how he could get to her and make her experience things that she had only experienced once before in her life. All the emotions that she was feeling right now only made her feel sadder than anything because she knew who was number one in his heart right now.

She placed her hand on the door knob and pushed it opened to find him lying on the couch that the director had supplied him for his dressing room. He didn't look up at her to greet her, he didn't even speak out, he was obviously conserving his energy.

She shut the door behind her and locked it upon instinct as she sat her papers down and took out the hair band that had held her blonde locks up in a pony tail. As her hair fell down to her shoulders she walked over to Sho and sat down beside him.

As she sat down he looked up at her with his lust filled eyes and reached up and ran his fingers through her hair gently, causing her heart to race even faster. His eyes traced her face and then slowly down her body as he sat up slightly and pulled her down to him and began to planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

Shoko let out a sigh of bliss and allowed her emotions to flow to the surface. No matter how old he was or who he loved she was in love with him and there was nothing she could do about it now that she felt that way.

"Sho…" she moaned sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Shhh.. don't speak," he whispered quietly as he continued to kiss her.

Shoko stiffened slightly at that notion and realized what her role was today, or rather who she was to be.

"Come here," he whispered as he laid back down and handed her the blind-fold. She leaned over him and straddled him as she wrapped the blind-fold around his eyes. Leaving him with the inability to see who was in front of him but with the ability to make her into who he really wanted her to be.

How many times had they done this now? She had lost count. While he did not let Kyoko herself see his true feelings, he had allowed Shoko to see them which gave her hope. If he could open up to her and show her sides of him that he didn't want to show others, even her, she could possibly replace Kyoko in her heart. Maybe it was wishful thinking of a woman blinded by love, or it was the hopes because of an obvious breakthrough.

She was brought back to reality when his hands began to travel up her legs and eventually under her skirt and to his delight he didn't need to take off her underwear because today she had gone commando.

He gently traced his hands in-between her thighs and brushed her lips softly. She tried not to moan out loud and ruin his fantasy but his fingers felt so good against her. She was enjoying his teasing when he gently slipped his fingers inside of her causing her to upon instinct move against him.

A smile crossed his face as he lifted her up and placed her underneath him. He kissed her softly and loved her even more gently. He handled her as if she was a fragile doll that would break if he was too rough. He didn't speak much throughout it but when he did he would whisper her name… Kyoko.

It hurt, but she was sure that one day he would realize that it was Shoko he really wanted. He would realize that she cared enough for him to allow him to do these ridiculous things.

She was here, Kyoko was not.

She loved him, Kyoko had thrown away her love for him after his betrayal.

She supported him, Kyoko had made it known to him that supporting him and his dreams was no longer her role.

Shoko was hopeful that one day this tenderness that he secretly had for Kyoko would be only for her one day, and she was more than willing to wait.

The End

Author's Notes: Honestly this just popped into my mind when I was reading skip beat 15 and it was meant to be nothing more than what it was. Okay sho is self-centered but she allows him to be that way so there! But I do think this couple has potential I may do another one-shot with them who knows. I made Sho into a pervert can you imagine him saying "Let's role play, you be Kyoko for me." LOL i can't imagine it but oh well.


End file.
